


Finally Together

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeller, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: After all these years not truly being together, they finally tie the knot.





	Finally Together

“How do I look?” Jane asked, walking out of the dressing room. “Amazing,” Patterson told her. “Thanks. You look great too,” Jane told them. Suddenly, Tasha walked in the room in her dress. “We’d better go if we don’t want to keep the boys waiting,” she told them. “You ready?” Patterson asked. “As I’ll ever be,” Jane responded. With that the girls walked out of the room.  
\----  
“Is my tie on straight?” Kurt asked. “Yeah,” Reade told him, “You look fine,” Kurt checked his appearance in the mirror again. “What time is it?” He asked as Nas walked in. “Time to go,” She told him. He sighed happily “Let’s go,”  
\----  
“You may now kiss the bride,” The priest said. And with that Kurt and Jane kissed, a long passionate kiss. “Eww,” Tasha said quietly, smiling.  
“Oh, They’re so cute,” Patterson said, also smiling. “Yeah, but it’s gross,” Tasha said. “You’re a child, Tash,” Patterson told her. “Yep,” Tasha said proudly.  
\----  
“Hey, Kurt?” Jane asked while they were in bed that night. “Yes, Mrs. Weller?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed, “Thank you,” she told him. “For what?” he asked. “Being my husband,” he smiled. “Thank you for being my wife.” They kissed. “I love you, Jane,” He told her. “I Love you too,” she replied.


End file.
